Avaritia
Avaritia adds various extremely powerful items with very expensive recipes to create them. It was developed by SpitefulFox for 1.7.10. The mod is highly compatible with other mods so adding more mods will result in more expensive recipes. At first it was meant to be a parody mod created because of the power creep problem (mods add content that is significantly better and/or cheaper than content from another mod or the content counters content from other mods because they can). Having a closer look it adds useful end game content that one can only craft after playing several weeks or months. It is obviously not fair in terms of pvp or other official servers. Therefore it is disabled by default in the only modpack it is used in: Feed The Beast Infinity Evolved (Skyblock). In version 2.4.0 it was accidentaly enabled by default. Recipes The mod revolves around a 9x9 crafting table which is used to craft resources added by the mod. These resources are always used in a specific pattern within the crafting table. The mod also adds recipes for the Creative Energy Cells from AE2 and TE. This may seem overpowered at first but at the point where the player is able to craft them it is not that useful to the player anymore except for the point that it does not need a refill. The Creative Energy Cell from Thermal Expansion can only output 100,000 RF/t per side and the Creative Energy Cell from Applied Energistics 2 is only useful for its own network. In fact these creative items are only useful to reduce the space required for energy production to 0. Hints It is very difficult to craft everything in a short amount of time and if the wrong way is used to gain resources it could take years to craft the cheapest tools. Problematic resources and how to gain them: Singularities: One Singularity needs 12,900 - 14,700 blocks of one material. Even with multiple (Ender) Quarries it will take a huge amount of time. The mod RFTools adds a way to create worlds with Redstone Flux and realatively cheap materials. The most important thing is to continually power them. The power consumption will increase with the ores generated in the world. In the first randomly generated world it is important to search for the ores and land generation Dimlets. After finding specific Dimlets for e.g. "Iron Ore" it is possible to create worlds entirely made out of Iron Ore. After that one needs to set up Quarries or an RFTools Builder Block with Tesseracts and connect it to an AE2 network. Ultimate Stew: Forestry is needed to create new trees together with the Industrial Grafter and the Pollen Collection Kit. MineFactory Reloaded can help growing and harvesting trees to gain the fruits. Cosmic Meatballs: A mob farm can be realized with MineFactory Reloaded. For some mobs the automatic killing by the Grinder does not work to get the meat from e.g. a chicken. An Autonomous Activator is needed to slay these mobs and get their drops. Endest Pearl: End Stone can be crafted or mined in a RFTools Dimension. Ender Pearls can be obtained through a mob farm. The Nether Star requires a complex Wither farm. Ichorium: You can use Thaumic Energistics to somehow automate the process. Block of Bedrockium: The best way is to create a world made out of Bedrockium (fluid) with RFTools and pump it into a Casting Basin. Unstable Ingot Block: Use the Division Sigil to craft the Semi-stable Nuggets. This way you can craft it relatively fast by hand. Block of Terrasteel: Use Red Alloy Wire, Item Dropper and a Timer to drop Blocks of Coal onto Endoflames. Fill the Mana Pools and use the same setup to create the Terrasteel. Use a Hopperhock to collect it. Crystal Cluster: Perform the Ritual Convocation of the damned and kill demons to obtain Life Shards and Soul Shards. Pink Slime Crystal: Use a mob farm with an Autonomous Activator with Pink Slimes to get Pink Slimeballs as a drop. Use Vacuum Hoppers to collect the drops. Koboldite Ingot: Attach a Lead to a Hobgoblin and surround him with glass. Give him a Destruction Pickaxe and use an Autonomous Activator to place Cobblestone over and over again. The Hobgoblin will mine it and Koboldite Dust will drop. Make sure to give him a Koboldite Pickaxe later for a highly increased droprate. Use Vacuum Hoppers to collect the drops. Bring the Hobgoblin to a Village to exchange the Dust for Nuggets and Ingots. Music Discs: Use a Loonium to generate loot. Category:Feed The Beast Infinity Evolved